fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora
Aurora is a continent in the Fable universe that is visited in Fable III. It was first referenced in the Fable II quest The Vision, the last quest in the DLC See the Future. Theresa mentions that the Hero's child will control the fate of both Albion and Aurora. History Not much is known of Aurora's history. Massive statues and magnificent temples indicate the continent was once home to a great civilization, but those days of glory are clearly over. The remains of their existence litter the country, deserted and in great decay. It is unclear what caused the collapse of this civilization. It is possible the Crawler had some influence in it, but it is unlikely as the people of Aurora claim the Crawler to be a recent threat, having started attacking Aurora only in the last few years. Demography Aurora is largely a desert continent, overrun with sand and under the searing heat of the sun, that stretches out to the unnamed shores. Remains of a long gone civilization in the continent include the Auroran Mine, the Crossroads of Passing, the Sandfall Palace, the Shadelight Dungeon, and the Veiled Path, that also contained the smaller area called the Enigma. Since deserts do not make very productive land, there is only one known remaining city on the continent of Aurora, namely the City of Aurora. The city of Aurora is a small port city comprised of many small clay houses and a large stone temple. Despite their primitive lifestyle, the city is an important area of trade and holds an impressive naval force, presumably powerful enough to challenge Albion's. However, the harsh conditions of Aurora and the threat of the Crawler has caused Kalin to believe the city is doomed unless it receives aid from Albion. Today it appears the only remaining civilization on Aurora is a small city of the same name and the Sand Furies, though their hostility prevents discovery as to the nature of their society. Government Since Kalin inherited the control of the City of Aurora from her father, it is likely that Aurora is an autocracy of some kind. Kalin is referred to simply as the city's leader, indicating that due to the city's small population there is no strictly defined government. The importance of the temple may also indicate a theocracy, a state ruled by the clergy. Of course, once Aurora has joined the revolution and placed the Hero of Brightwall on the throne, it will be a part of Albion, either as an equal part of the kingdom or as an exploited colony. Trivia *Aurora is the first place in the series that the player visits that is outside of Albion. *"Aurora" is the Latin word for "dawn", as well as the name of the Roman goddess of dawn, and the astronomical phenomena of the northern and southern lights. This links with the darkness being repelled by light, thus dawn. *"Aurora" also has a geographical meaning, referring to a kind of Middle Eastern country, obviously in the east, the direction from where the sun rises. *The remains of a great civilization may be a reference to the collapsed Persian Empire. *Before Fable III was released, it was believed that Aurora was the invading threat, with no hint at the existence of the Crawler. This was most likely intended as a plot twist. *Auroran children never speak, except for your own children. This is because all voice tracks for children use British accents, which Aurorans do not have. *The City of Aurora is the only major city that does not feature Convict on the Run quests, some playthroughs will similarly not have Fetch/Courier quests. The residents will instead request gifts to earn their friendship. *Auroran homes and military buildings resemble shoes or boots when viewed from a distance and on the Sanctuary map. *Many Auroran homes have indestructible doors, meaning the player cannot break into them. *Some parents can be heard telling their children "I'll send you to Aurora if you keep acting bad". This is considered to be rare since it is barely heard. *It is possible that the book The Other Land from Fable and Fable TLC is actually Aurora this could explain the fall of the Auroran civilization. Gallery fable-iii-20100311014911873_640w.jpg fable-3-screen1.jpg|Sandfall Palace|link=Sandfall Palace 01919 aurora 122 522lo.jpg|The entrance to Sandfall Palace|link=Sandfall Palace es:Aurora ru:Аврора Category:Locations Category:See the Future DLC Category:Fable III Category:Fable III Locations Category:Aurora